emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6973 (16th September 2014)
"Pete is shocked when Megan confronts Debbie publicly in The Woolpack about aborting his baby, and to make matters worse, Debbie can't deny it without betraying Charity; a secret from Edna's past is revealed when she visits Aaron in prison ahead of his sentencing; and Jimmy tries to put Nicola off the idea of them joining a gym together." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Riddled with guilt and worried about Aaron's forthcoming sentencing, Edna goes to visit him in prison. Charity visits Megan in order to persuade her not to say anything about Debbie's abortion as Pete doesn't know. Megan lies that she'll drop it. Nicola plays Jimmy at his own game and suggests they join a gym together, much to his horror. Ross witnesses Pete moving his stuff into Mulberry Cottage. Edna makes a shocking admission to Aaron, telling him how a man once took his own life in prison because of her. Pete's suspicious when he sees Debbie talking to Ross at the garage. Edna tells Aaron more about Harold, Lawrence and herself and explains about her sister's child, Peter, that they raised together as their own. She confesses that when Harold and Lawrence were together, being gay was still a punishable crime and when she found out about them she reported them to the police. However, due to Harold being married and raising a child he was allowed to come home, but Lawrence was locked away. Edna guiltily admits that Harold only mentioned Lawrence once afterwards, when Lawrence was found hanged in his police cell, having committed suicide as a result of Edna's actions. A concerned Declan goes to see Chas, explaining that he is worried for Charity after all of the drama since the miscarriage. He asks Chas to keep an eye on her. Edna tries to seek reassurance that Aaron won't commit suicide as a result of being in prison. Aaron bluntly tells her she has nothing to worry about. Harriet approaches Declan about renting Brook Cottage. Pete is floored when Megan confronts Debbie publicly in The Woolpack about aborting his baby and is stunned and confused as he hears Debbie confirm it. Debbie is fuming, knowing that she is unable to drop her mum in it and leaves the pub devastated. Harriet tells Ashley that she's decided to rent Brook Cottage and wants him to move in with her. She's pleased when he agrees. Sandy's puzzled when he finds Edna upset in the church insisting she's done a terrible thing and wants to be left alone. In the privacy of their home, Debbie tries to convince Pete that she never had an abortion and is just covering for Charity. Confused, Pete refuses to believe her thinking she aborted a child by Ross and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen *Unknown prison Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,740,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33% share. A further 153,000 watched the 8.00pm broadcast on ITV+1 with a share of 0.8%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes